Some Much Needed Learning
by 99feathers
Summary: Because Ichigo is late to their date, Hitsugaya is mistaken for an elementary-schooler and swept off to school. Oh, he is going to KILL him.


**Title:** Some Much Needed Learning**  
Author:** Shao Bei Bei**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre:** Humor/General**  
Summary:** Because Ichigo is late to their date, Hitsugaya is mistaken for an elementary-schooler and swept off to school. Oh, he is going to KILL him.**  
Warnings:** implied sexual going-ons, established Ichigo x Hitsugaya**  
Author's Note:** I have no idea how this happened. I got Hitsugaya's height from the summary of a fanart I saw on Deviantart, so I don't know if it's right. There are honorifics in this one. This fic is total crap, I'll probably delete it later unless you guys like it or something.**  
Archived On:** Fanfiction

* * *

Hitsugaya scowled as he looked around the street, and then checked his watch. His boyfriend Ichigo had promised to be here at 1:00. It was 1:17 now, and the orange-haired teenager was nowhere in sight.

"Why am I still here?" He wondered, and then he groaned. He just had to remind himself, didn't he? He was here on some crowded street in Karakura Town because Ichigo had wanted him to experience a 'date'. Because constantly dragging him from his work to make out in secluded corners and ruining his reputation by being caught doing inappropriate things to him on his desk wasn't enough for the substitute shinigami. Oh no, he had to specially request that Hitsugaya be given the day off and be allowed to come to Karakura.

What was worse, the white-haired captain couldn't bring himself to say no. Despite Ichigo's muleheadedness and stupidity, he was sexy and a great kisser and really good at making Hitsugaya - er, never mind. And he was surprisingly thoughtful and sweet at times, too.

_Except_ right now.

He was glaring at some giggling girls when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was about to yell until he realized it wasn't Ichigo.

"Shouldn't you be in school right now, kid?" An old man in a suit demanded. "That's Karakura Junior High's uniform, isn't it?"

Hitsugaya bit back a sharp retort, instead gritting his teeth. So that's what Matsumoto meant when she said it was an 'authentic disguise'. When he got back...

"Come on, kid. I don't know why your parents let you dye your hair such an atrocious color - must be half-American, that'll explain the eye color - but you'll just have to go through school that way today." The old man had a surprisingly strong grip for someone his age and he forcibly pulled Hitsugaya towards a car. No one thought anything of it. His glares and scowls from before only added to his image of 'delinquent' and the uniform just finished it off.

"Hey, let go of me, old man! I'm not a student - " He stopped himself. Luckily, the old man was too busy muttering to himself about the state of youth today to notice. If he admitted he wasn't a student then he'd have to explain how he got the uniform. He'd find a way out of this later.

He was forced into the car and buckled in. The old man, still muttering to himself, drove off just as Hitsugaya remembered Ichigo.

* * *

"Toshiro, I'm sorry I'm so late..." Ichigo paused as he stopped in front of the store. He'd seen the captain here just seconds ago, before a huge crowd blocked his view and kept him from crossing the street. Where was he now? The substitute shinigami frowned and looked around. No shock of white hair in sight - then again, it was a crowded street and Toshiro was damn short. He stopped a passing woman. "Hey, have you seen a kid? About 133 centimeters tall, white hair, teal eyes, grumpy?"

"You mean that delinquent? A good citizen just drove him off to Karakura Junior High." She told him. Ichigo felt like dying on the spot. Oh God, Toshiro was going to _kill_ him, fuck, they'd only been dating for two months and he'd only gotten to bang him a few times. Damn it, it wasn't nearly enough!

He took off in the direction of the school.

* * *

"Komamura-sensei, who's that?" A student asked the old man dragging Hitsugaya along.

"I don't know. I think he's a new transfer." Komamura replied. The student got an 'oh!' look.

"Ah! Rikogata-san has been looking for her new student! Is that him?" He looked oddly at Hitsugaya, who was trying to discreetly summon his zankaputo.

"I don't know. I'll go see." The old man pulled Hitsugaya along to a classroom where a woman brightenened upon seeing them.

"Komamura-san! Who's that with you?" She looked hopefully at Hitsugaya. "Oh! Are you the new transfer student? I'm afraid I lost all your files so I didn't even get your name."

Komamura nudged him. When that didn't work, he elbowed him.

"Ow! I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro." The white-haired boy bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-kun." The teacher smiled. "I'm Rikogata-sensei, your teacher. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?"

The students all looked immature, stupid, and taller than Hitsugaya. He scowled as Komamura patted him on the back and left, but turned and bowed to the rest of the class as instructed.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro." He said. Then he straightened and looked expectantly at the teacher. She looked surprised.

"Oh, is that all? Okay class, do you have any questions for Hitsugaya-kun?" Rikogata asked. The hands shot up.

"Are you a delinquent?"

"Where'd you get your hair done?"

"Are you half-foreigner?"

"Why are you so _short?_"

Hitsugaya snarled and the class drew back.

Rikogata sweatdropped.

"Okay then, Hitsugaya-kun, why don't you take a seat next to Kurosaki Karin, she's right over there." She pointed to a skinny girl in a baseball cap, who blinked slightly, and then raised her hand. Hitsugaya recognized her almost immediately from the last name and appearance. She was one of Ichigo's little sisters. He didn't expect to see her here.

"Over here, Toshiro-kun." She called. Apparently she took after her brother. He plopped into the chair beside her and scowled as the math lesson resumed. It was so easy he could do it in his sleep. After a while he was nearly asleep when he felt an elbow in his side. "Psst! Toshiro-kun!"

"What, _Kurosaki-san_?" He put emphasis on the name, but she ignored him.

"Need me to make a distraction so you can escape?" Karin asked. He stared at her. "My brother's right outside."

As if on cue, a boy shouted,

"Hey, Kurosaki! Isn't that your brother?" Hitsugaya followed his finger and saw Ichigo running towards the school, being chased by a guard. He almost laughed. The orange-haired teen looked so comical, trying to climb over the fence as a man beat at his legs with a stick. Served him right, being late for their date.

Karin nudged him again. Hitsugaya gave her the go-ahead.

"NIIIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAN!" She started screaming. Children fell out of chairs and the teacher's chalk snapped.

"Kurosaki!" Rikogata gasped. In the confusion, Hitsugaya jumped out the window. He landed lightly on the ground in front of Ichigo, who was hiding in the bushes.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo gasped. "You're okay! Jeez, I'm so sorry I was late, there was a hollow, and then there was another, and this kid got hurt, and - " Hitsugaya cut him off with a kiss. When their lips parted, Ichigo stared at him. "I'll take that to mean I'm forgiven?"

Hitsugaya smiled sweetly at him, looking every part the innocent schoolboy. He opened his mouth, leaned in close, and whispered,

"No sex for a month."

* * *

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Karin put her hands on her hip as she watched her brother fiddle with her clock.

"Setting all the clocks in the house ten minutes ahead."


End file.
